ironmanarmoredadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Stark
''' Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark' :::::::::::::: |Age = 17 |Height = Unknown |Hair color = Dark brown |Eyes color = Blue |Relatives = Howard Stark (father) |Affiliation = Stark Industries |Weapon = Iron Man MKII Armor/Exosuit |First = April 24th, 2009. :::::::::::::: |Voice = Adrian Petriw (English), Ziemowit Pędziwiatr (Polish) Anthony "Tony" Stark is a fictional character from the 3D CGI animated television series '''Iron Man: Armored Adventures' based on the Marvel comics series Iron Man. Appearance Tony is a teen of average height and weight with short, spikey dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a red T-shirt, blue jeans with a red stripe on both sides from just above the knee to half way down his calf and red trainers. Personality Tony is serious, cocky and highly self concious. He knows that, in terms of technology, he's the best and everytime he's proved wrong he'd do whatever it takes to come back to top. He has very low knowledge of social life and has problems with interacting with other people (mostly those who are not as rich or not as "technologic" as him). Although he doesn't show it, he really cares about his newly made friends and is deeply concerned about their safety. That's why when he tries to do everything on his own, he ends up getting scolded by either Rhodey or Pepper afterwards. Tony has tendency to trust "wrong" people, who can easly fool him playing on his emotions - the more tragic story sounds and the topics such as revenge (on Obadiah Stane mostly) or family issues are brought up the more Tony is willing to help - even if the rest of his friends oppose to this idea. Tony doesn't understand why he has to go to school, but continues to go in order to take over Stark International when he turns 18. He keeps his emotions bottled up and "blows up" when he gets bad news or gets very mad. In "Seeing Red", he snaps at Rhodey several times, explaining how he wants to hurt Project Pegasus very badly, due to them endangering the city when pairing up with Obadiah Stane. After Rhodey tries to calm him down he grows more mad saying, "What if my armor brought me back here? What if they came after me, what if they went after you or your Mom huh?" And when Rhodey confronts him about using super villian tech, he snaps yet again saying, "They use these weapons to hurt people, Rhodey. Then they come after you and Pepper. I'm just sorry I can't hurt these people anymore." History Tony Stark is a wealthy seventeen-year-old technologic prodigy. His happy life was cut short after the plane crash in which he got severely wounded and his father had apparently died. It might be Tony's father's 'death' that pushed him to dedicate his life to save the corrupted world as Iron man. Iron Man Suits *MKI Armor (Upgraded to 2.0 and 3.0) then (Destroyed in battle against Whiplash) *Silver Centurion(Destroyed by Whiplash) (Only used once) *Stealth Armor (Destroyed by Titanium Man) *Arctic Armor (used only once) *War Machine Armor (Used By James "Rhodey" Rhodes) *Space Armor (Used twice) *MKII Armor (Upgraded to 2.0 and 3.0) *Hulk Buster Armor (Destroyed by Hulk) *Rescue Armor ( Used by Patricia "Pepper" Pots) Trivia Tony uses every armor but the War Machine, while Rhodey uses the War Machine. Relationships James "Rhodey" Rhodes - is Tony's best friend since childhood, and his voice of reason. Whitney Stane - is the daughter of Obadiah Stane - she loves Tony and she'll do anything to provide his safety, and secretly hopes that he'll return her feelings. At first Tony is annoyed by her "stalking" atitude and even tries to use her connection with Obadiah to learn more about his plans - later in the season, they becomes good friends. Patricia "Pepper" Potts - is the daughter of FBI agent Virgil Potts. Pepper has known to be very talktive, but, she provides good information on certain villans. It is shown several times that Pepper has feelings for Tony, and even became good friends with Gene Khan to remain friends with Tony. It is hinted that Tony has a crush on Pepper as Tony seems to get very jealous everytime Pepper hangs out with Gene. And in the first few episodes of Season 2, there is more romantic tension between them as Tony starts to date Whitney while Pepper hangs out with Happy. Gene Khan- Gene is a high class rich kid in school just like Tony which explains how they relate to eachother but there friendship came to an end when Tony revealed he's Iron Man and Gene revealed he was Tony's arch enemy The Mandarin. Lucy Wales - Lucy was apparently meant to be introduced in the Third Season of Iron Man: Armored Adventures, but the Season unfortunatlety never commenced operation. Lucy was the son of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who's head was shot by an anger-managed Agent. Lucy and Tony we going to get to know each other, and maybe he's find himself with another girl on his hands. Category:Characters Category:Facts Category:Male Category:Stark International